Step Forward
by singeivoire
Summary: Sakura's done with the whole damsel in distress act, it's time to get serious. oneshot, no pairings.


Let's call this an action-introspective fic, shall we?

Naruto's not mine!

* * *

Sakura concentrated chakra on her newest wound. The Mist-nin had nearly hacked off her leg in that last pass. _Conserve your chakra; be smart, not passionate; go ahead and let your opponent underestimate you – it will just make them lazy_. Lady Tsunade's lessons scrolled through her head. Sakura stopped the bleeding in her leg; numbed the nerve endings just a smidge—enough to let her push through the pain.

In the old days—before Sasuke's defection, before Naruto left to train with the Toad Sage—she wouldn't have set foot in this ring. She would have been tending other people's wounds, doing her duty by staying on the sidelines. Even now she fought the temptation to nobly beg off because of the injury – or to scream and run away. She bit her lip and forced the thought down. Sometimes it seemed like this road to self-actualization was one step forward and two steps back. You can cut your hair, but it grows back. You have to keep watch – weeding out the weak parts of your personality until only the good bits remain. This was just another test, and Sakura was good at taking tests.

Her opponent was sneering again. No time for introspection: time for action. Sakura didn't plan on failing the Chuunin Exams again. She straightened the hitai-ate on her forehead and licked a drop of blood out of the corner of her mouth before rushing directly at her opponent. He had his katana at the ready. She twisted out of the reach of the blade at the last moment and took a powerful leap into the air, sailing over the ninja's head to land, catlike, behind him. She used the momentum, and some precisely measured chakra, to bring her fist into the ground. He went flying as the earth under his feet shattered and exploded with the force of her hit. It sounded like a giant had landed – not a delicate pink-haired beauty. The stadium roared its approval – after all, she was the hokage's protégé, and she was certainly living up to her teacher's reputation. Sakura could hear Ino's voice from high above her. "Way to go, Sakura!"

_Ino, you pig, you weren't nearly that supportive during the second trial!_ Sakura's inner voice couldn't help but be annoyed at her friend's cheerleading. She had been placed on a squad with the remaining genin of Team 10 for most of these Chuunin Exams. They'd passed each section but just barely. Sakura missed her own teammates – she'd been able to count on them.

Focus. Sakura flung four kunai into the back of the Mist-nin while he was still midair. There was a poof of smoke, and a log clattered to the ground with her weapons embedded in it. Crap. A substitution jutsu. So where was he? Sakura ducked out of instinct, and sure enough, the sleek silver blade of her opponent's katana whizzed above her head, trimming off a couple of pink hairs in the process. _Yikes, this guy's going for the kill – but he got too close, and it'll cost him._ Sakura smiled grimly and brought her fist up into the Mist-nin's exposed gut. She felt ribs crack and organs burst under the impact. He really went flying this time. Losing his sword, he skidded across the dusty bowl of the stadium, coming to rest under the Kages' box. He lay there for a moment; then lifted his head slowly, groaning in pain, fear apparent on his face. _That's right! You better be scared, idiot._ She began to walk towards him, tugging at her gloves, and kicking up little clouds of dust with each step.

_Boys, if you could see me now…_

But of course, they couldn't see her. Sasuke wouldn't likely care even if he could – he had made his decision, and it hadn't been her. That still twinged a bit, but she had moved on – it was a dull ache like the half-healed gash in her leg. Couldn't quite forget about it, but the nerve endings were fried, so she was okay. Naruto, too, wouldn't know what to do with the new Sakura. He would have jumped in to save her as soon as the Mist-nin had drawn first blood. Hyperactive misogynist. He didn't even trust her to play a part in rescuing their teammate. He had to go off on his own to train, to improve, as if he alone were responsible for Sasuke. In leaving, he had single-handedly dismantled all that was left of Team 7. Oh well, it had forced her to look inward for strength.

It didn't look like the Mist-nin was getting up any time soon. He had dropped his head back into the dust. Still wary, Sakura slowed her stride, looking for sudden movements as she approached his prone form. The special jounin examiner stepped cautiously forward from the sidelines, checking to see if the match was, in fact, over. Sakura came level with the ninja's body. She could see no signs of consciousness. She was a little disappointed – this guy made it to the Exam Finals? She was on the point of reaching down to check the guy's vitals with her medical jutsu when his arm snaked out for her ankle. She jumped, but a little too late. He caught her foot and yanked at it, bringing her crashing down as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

_Stupid! You're not supposed to take time healing the enemy! Hurt the enemy; heal your friends!_ _Compassion won't do you any good as a medical ninja. Be willing to dole out death as well as life._ Lady Tsunade and Shizune-san were going to give her hell for that mistake. The ninja still had hold of her left foot, but he was standing now, preparing to plant his heel in her head, by the looks of it. She squirmed, arching her back, and made a violent roll to the side, bringing her right foot up to connect in a chakra-filled kick with the Mist-nin's head. She heard two sickening noises – one was the almost comical **pop** of her left hip being wrenched out of socket by the force of her twist and the ninja's steely grasp. The second was the wet **crunch** of the ninja's nose breaking. Tears sprang unbidden to Sakura's eyes and sweet bile rose in her throat at the pain. Her opponent was on the ground again. He wasn't groaning this time, he wasn't even moving – rivulets of blood were dropping onto his clothes and into his mane of long, white hair, turning it a strange shade of pink – not unlike her own. Sakura winced as she pushed herself into a sitting position; gave a single cry of agony as she deftly maneuvered her joint back into its proper place, then remained sitting for a moment, gasping at the torturous pain. She thought about numbing this injury too. Did she have enough chakra left for that much?

No – waste not, want not. She could handle the pain. Some pain was necessary – it forced you to take a step forward. This is life. There aren't always boys around to save you when you screw up. Suck it up and deal.

So she sucked in a breath, got to her feet, and took a step forward.


End file.
